


Person He's Becoming

by klutzy_girl



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coda, Double Drabble, Drama, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke doesn't like the person he's turning into. Spoilers for 3.03, "The Farmer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person He's Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haven and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Duke Crocker doesn’t like the person he’s turning into. He doesn’t _want_ to be a murderer, but it’s happened anyway and he hates it. He knows that killing Nix is going to haunt his nightmares for a long time. 

And Duke feels betrayed by Audrey. He had never thought that she could be so cold. He’s sick of the way Audrey and Nathan have both been treating him lately. It hurts, although he’ll never admit that out loud. They’re supposed to be friends, and Audrey used him. He still can’t believe she did that to him. And he knows he and Nathan have had issues, but they had been slowly getting over them. But not now. Duke actually feels lonely, but that’s something he pushes down. Duke tries to convince himself that he’s fine, though. It’s actually not even working, though.

This Trouble, his family’s legacy, is something he wishes he didn’t have. He doesn’t want to follow in his father’s footsteps. Duke is his own man and he can control his own path in life. No one can tell him what to do. 

But now Duke has to live with the constant ache that has settled into his chest.


End file.
